


Once Upon A Time In Big Eden...

by Rayvenwolfe



Category: Big Eden (2000)
Genre: Character Death, Death, Fluff, Francis makes an appearance and is a BAMF dog, Gay Marriage but it's really just marriage because there really isn't a difference between the two, M/M, Paranoia, Pre-Slash, Slash, Stalking, mentions of domestic violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayvenwolfe/pseuds/Rayvenwolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten One shots based off of songs set in the wonderful town of Big Eden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ghost Town

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Shiny Toy Guns song "Ghost Town". Character death in this one, like everyone dies. Even the dog. I'm sorry.

He didn't know where he was.

This place looked like his hometown but everything was off.

There was a grey fog that coated the floor, the buildings were sad and dilapidated, and the people were all different. He didn't recognize anyone or would he want to because all of the smiling happy faces he was used to seeing were just morose, dull, looking people.

A few people watched him walk down Main Street and would whisper something behind their hand to a companion but mostly he was ignored and that was just not how a town like Big Eden ran. This was like an Anti-Eden. The negative version to a bright and positive town full of people who just loved people. 

It was disturbing.

A hand settled on Pikes shoulder and he jumped, startled, before turning around and coming face to face with Sam and Macie Hart. Both of whom had died.

Pikes eyes widened and he started to sway a little. "Whoa, there Pike. Take it easy now."

"What--How are you here? You, uh, both of you have..." He couldn't comprehend this. 

Macie stepped forward and smiled at him, her blue eyes kind and sad, "Pike, dear, we still are...and so are you."

"I'm...I, I died?"

She smiled sadly and nodded before wrapping her arms around Pike in a hug, "I'm sorry dear. So sorry. It wasn't suppossed to be like this."

Sam stood back from them as Macie hugged Pike. The now-forever-young mans eyes sought the elders, "What happened to me?"

Sam rubbed the back of his neck and Macie pulled away from him, one of her hands moving up to hold his cheek while the other rubbed up and down his left bicep, "There was a car accident. Two cars collided on Ferris Bridge and one of them was sent spiraling into the water." 

Pike tensed and asked, "Henry!? Were we in one of the cars!?" 

"Oh no dear. No. You and Henry saw the whole thing. Henry, he called for an ambulance and you dove in. Pike you saved them. You saved all of them but your foot got trapped when you freed the last child from her seat-belt. You drowned sweetheart. You drowned."

"But Henry...he's okay?"

Macie smiled and if she could still cry she would have; for the relief she saw in Pikes face over her grandson, "Yes sweetheart, Henry's fine. His heart, his soul...well that's another thing altogether. He died when you died Pike. His body just doesn't know it yet."

Pike gave a great shuttering breath and closed his eyes, grabbing Macie back to his chest. Sam came over too and he wrapped his arms around both of them. "I'm sorry. So sorry. I broke my promise to you. He was never supposed to be hurt by me."

Sam pulled away and gave Pike a hard stare, "Son, you didn't break anything. You took care of our boy. You loved him. When something like this happens no one can help getting hurt. It's natural when coping with the death of a loved one. A bit of you has died because they died. It's nothing you can help. We'll see Henry again eventually, but until then let's leave this ghost town and all these sticks in the mud and go back to the cabin. I promise it's much more lively there."

Pike laughed and Macie gave her husband a sigh and a kiss to his cheek before taking his hand. They all headed down the road. The fog moving away from their feet the closer and closer they got to the replica of Sam and Macies' cabin. Soon the road was clear and some light shined down on the cabin, even the lake behind the home had a slight sparkle. The trees and flowers were a little more lively then they had been in town. It was a little better than the bleakness he had felt in front of those dark buildings. He smiled sadly and selfishly wished that he could be with Henry again while he adjusted to this new "life". 

That night when Macie and Sam left Pike to his thoughts out on the porch they gave each other a look, "He won't have to wait long."

"No. I wish we could do something to stop what's going to happen, but then if we could do anything Pike wouldn't have ended up here with us now."

"I know dear." Macie sighed, "As sad as it is it'll be wonderful to get to see Henry again. I've missed him so much and I know you have too."

Sam smiled at his wife and escorted her back to the den where he had some whittling to occupy his time and where Macie had some knitting halfway done. 

Time stood still for the trio but in the land of the living, months had passed after Pikes death when Henry made his way down to the ghost town himself. He wasn't alone though.

When Sam and Macie went into town again, without telling Pike, they were surprised to see that Francis was with him. 

After a quick explanation to Henry they all headed home and Francis bolted to her master the minute Pike stepped out the front door to welcome home Sam and Macie. Her tail wagging and tongue lolling out of her mouth as she tackled Pike. 

Henry tackled him too. They all fell to ground in a pile of arms and legs and just holding each other. Francis alternated between licking Pike and Henry's faces.

Pike was heartbroken that they had both died, but so happy to be able to see and touch them again that he didn't care to know how Henry or Francis came to be there. All that mattered was that they were with him again. Even if it was in a ghost town.


	2. I Get What I Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of Kelly Clarkson's song "Since You've Been Gone." Nothing spectacular but can be considered the first part to the next one shot.

'I think we should see other people.'

Henry glared at the variety of chips and dip in his view and clenched his hands into fists. He had heard it all before but to hear it come from Dean of all people and then to find out that Dean was engaged to none other than Becky Rudolph two months later was an extra kick to the jewels Henry didn't need.

'I'm just not at the right point in my life to make a serious commitment.'

Every time he saw them in town they looked smiley and happy and all cherubs-in-the-sky-our-love-is-stronger-than-the-moon...it was sickening. He hoped he had never looked like that with Dean, but he probably had. 

'It's not you, it's me.'

He had been smitten with the bastard for years before Dean had come to him one day and asked him out. Henry was pretty sure his feet had lifted from the ground and a chorus of angels had started to sing.

That was before it all came crashing down around him. 

'Look, Henry, don't make this harder than it already is.'

It wasn't right that Dean had moved on so seamlessly. He needed to feel some of the hurt that Henry did, still kind of does to be honest. 

'We can still be friends.'

He ran his hand through his hair and growled lowly to himself as he grabbed a bag of chips roughly from the shelf he had been staring at. Thinking about Dean wouldn't help anything, but he just couldn't help feeling like he had lost a game he hadn't known he was playing.

He made his way up to the register, grabbing a six-pack of beer on the way and placed his sad looking items on the counter. 

"I'll be right there." Floated to him from beyond the shelves behind the counter. The voice was a lot younger than Atsadi Dexter, the older Native American who normally ran the store.

Henry watched the shelves curiously at first and then intently when a young, tall, dark, and extremely handsome man came out of the back.

The man stopped suddenly when their eyes met and Henry could feel his face heating up. He opened his mouth to speak a simple greeting but instead ended up shouting, "You're not Old Man Dexter!" 

The man gave a half smile at that and moved the last few feet to the register, "No. That's my father."

Henry went wide-eyed and stared openly, looking the man up and down, "Pike!?"

"Hi Henry."

"You know who I am?" He squeaked out.

It was a little weird, but as he watched Pike ring up the chips and beer and put them in a brown paper bag, he could have sworn he saw the dark man blush. "Yeah. I know who you are." 

"I didn't know you were back in town."

"My dad decided he wanted to retire. Gave me the store. I'm back for good."

"That's, that's good." Henry swallowed. Pike hadn't really been noticeable in school except for how quiet he was. Some people even thought he was mute for awhile because he never talked. Now though he was obviously more comfortable and he had grown into his looks. 

"Yeah," Pike glanced at the total, "That's $8.73."

Henry fumbled for his cash and then handed Pike a ten, "So, um, how long have you been back?"

"A little over a week. This town is just the same as I remember it."

"That good or bad?"

Pike smiled and handed Henry back his change, "Good."

"Good." 

They stood there, awkwardly, bagged items between them, "Do you need anything else?"

"What? Uh, no, no. I'm good. Sorry. Yeah, just, " Henry grabbed the bag and backed away from the counter, "I'll just, i'll see you around."

He bumped into a shelf and cursed, before turning and walking away. He made it to just past the coffee maker before, "Henry?"

He paused and turned, "Yeah?"

"If you aren't doing anything tomorrow night maybe we could go out to eat and catch up?"

"Yes! I mean, yeah, sure, that'd be great."

"Meet you in front of the store after closing?"

"Yeah. Sure I'll be here."

"Good. See you then."

"Yeah, see you."

Henry walked out the store, smile on his face when he got in the car. Pike had been looking at him like he liked him. Maybe tomorrow night would lead to something more. Maybe, just maybe, he could get one over on Dean, by ending up happy and getting not what he wanted, but what he needed from someone who genuinely liked him.


	3. Looking Like That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of Westlife's song "When You're Looking Like That." Dean regrets what he did to Henry. Can be considered part two to the previous chapter, "I Get What I Want."

Dean stuttered, wide eyed and open mouthed as he looked at the man he let get away. He had been sitting at the bar of a new nice hotel, open beer in his hand and thoughts of his latest failed relationship on his mind, when his ex Henry Hart had walked in looking...well, looking like that.

He was wearing a dark blue three-piece suit with a royal blue tie, his face was flushed with one of his brilliant smiles and his eyes crinkled in the corners as he laughed aloud. Another man; this one dark where Henry was light and dressed in his own three piece suit, with a blood red tie and his own smile lighting up as he wrapped his arms around Henry's waist and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Dean couldn't believe how good Henry looked. 

The last time he had seen Henry was on the day he had told him it was over. 

He had been dating Becky Rudolph on the side, so he could get the best of both worlds and had decided that she was worth more of his time than Henry was. So he said goodbye. Packed up his stuff and left. They got engaged two months later and then a month after that he caught Becky in bed with another man; he ended it. Since then, Dean had just had an endless stream of relationships that had left him wishing and wanting for something more real. Like he had had with Henry before he let it all go. 

Now seeing Henry with someone else just reminded him of everything he would never have. 

Everything he had given up.

As he stood there, watching Henry Hart and his mysterious man laugh, smile, and love each other he knew he had no chance of getting back with the one person who would've been by his side no matter what. 

When he noticed the rings adorning both of their hands Dean felt sick and disgusted with himself. If he had been less greedy and a better man then he would be the one wrapped around Henry right now. Whispering in his ears and kissing him in public. Matching wedding bands glinting from the lights, but he wasn't a better man. The better man was now tied to Henry for life and Henry to him.

Taking a final drink of his beer, he pulled his jean jacket tighter around himself and he left the hotel bar. 

Henry and his new husband none the wiser to the existence of the other man before he left and with the chill of his future seeming more cold than that of the snow falling outside, Dean got in his truck and drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of "Stay With Me" by Danity Kane. The name Namid is a Native American name that means Star Dancer. Thought it was appropriate for the story considering the story Pike tells Henry in the movie.

Henry hated this.

Everything was white and it smelled of anti-bacterial soap and the chairs weren't comfy at all. The pitying looks the nurses gave him didn't help and the doctor had no answers as to when Pike would come out of his coma. 

The only thing that made it slightly tolerable being in this hospital room day in and out was the steady beep beep beep of the monitor showing his husband was still fighting and the weight of their daughter on his lap.

These things brought him some comfort but it wasn't enough. 

He needed his husband. 

He could see Pike and he could touch his hand, but he needed to hear Pike. He needed to hear that deep rich voice tell him he was okay and that he shouldn't worry and that he loved them both and wasn't going anywhere.

At least the drunk driver was secured in jail for what he had done. Thinking about the twisted metal of Pikes' truck that had pinned his husband behind the wheel and the broken glass that had caused the cuts and scrapes over arms and face. It was overwhelming. Every time Henry thought about the accident that landed his partner in this bed, he became anxious and sick. 

He could feel his stomach churning and twisting when Namid whimpered in his lap and her beautiful brown eyes, so like her fathers, opened. A big yawn over taking her little body. Henry brushed his hand up and down her back and kissed at the thick dark curls upon their five year old's head. His beginning anxiety easing as he rubbed her back and breathed in the scent of baby shampoo.

He whispered in to her hair, "Hey little star." Little hands grabbed onto his shirt.

Their little star dancer had been born to them from a surrogate, a local girl who had been a friend to both Henry and Pike, and was looking to make some money to help with her schooling. The moment their little girl had come to light, Namid had been the only star in their sky.

"Daddy?" A barely there sigh of his name.

Henry smiled, "Yeah sweetheart?"

"Do you think Papa is dreaming?"

"Your Papa is always dreaming. I don't think a little accident would stop him from doing so, do you?"

"No Daddy." A pause, "Do you think it's a good dream?"

"I hope so."

"Then why is Papa twitching like it's a bad dream?"

"What!?" Henry's eyes quickly moved to Pikes prone body and sure enough, his left hand, his fingers were twitching and curling. Henry stood, clutching Namid to his chest, little arms and legs wrapped around his neck and waist as he moved them closer to the bed.

"Pike?"

He sat down on the edge of the hospital bed, Namid in his lap, and reached his right hand out to touch Pikes fingers. They twitched against his own before they curled in and made a fist, bunching up some of the blanket with them. Henry couldn't move as he watched Pikes hand clench and tremor. All too soon they settled and Henry was sure he should press the call button for the nurses but he couldn't move. 

They sat there and waited, but nothing else happened. Henry tried not to feel angry and disappointed. A little head turned in his arms and started to cry into his neck and Henry closed his eyes, grasping their daughter to him and crying a little himself into her neck.

He took a deep breathe, calmed himself down, and stood, leaving the room to go down the hall to the nurses station to tell them what had happened. Namid still crying into his shirt collar.

While the nurse had gone to check on Pike, he used the phone at the nurses' station to call Grace. Twenty minutes later she was at the hospital with a lunch bag for Henry with a bit of food and a warm smile.

Namid by this time had cried herself to sleep and Henry handed her over to Grace, trading his sleeping star for the food, "Thanks for this."

"You know whatever you need Henry we're all here for you."

"I know. We know." Henry ran a hand through Namid's hair before leaning in giving her a kiss. 

"You should head home and get some sleep at some point. Pike wouldn't want you to stay here all the time."

Henry just nodded and promised at some point to head home and take a shower and rest. He kissed Namid one more time and thanked Grace again before he went back to the extremely uncomfortable chair and settled in.

He ate the food Grace had brought, reread some outdated magazines he had read a hundred times before, and doodle on some spare paper one of the nurses had brought in for him on one of her checks. 

Nothing worked to help keep his mind off of Pikes still form in the bed and he was getting so tired he knew he should leave, but he didn't want to. He couldn't.

So Henry got up from his chair and moved to the bed. Carefully, so he didn't move any of the wires or tubes, Henry laid himself down by his husband and laid his head on Pikes chest and an arm over his husbands waist.

He closed his eyes, listening to a steady heartbeat and feeling his husbands chest rise and fall under his cheek.

"You need to stay with me Pike. With us. Please don't leave me all alone. I don't want to be alone again."

He fell asleep some time after his words and therefore didn't get to see Pikes eyes open or his smile or feel a hand rub up and down his back and over his head.

Henry was completely lost in a dreamless sleep that when he finally would wake up, would have him wondering if he was still sleeping because Pike would be awake and there and whole and his again.


	5. Take Me Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of Franz Ferdinands song "Take Me Out." Had no idea what to write about so I wrote about a fight. Not very good, but eh.

They were sitting under a Weeping Willow; enjoying a cool breeze and a packed lunch when the sounds of shouting and laughing reached their ears. Francis' ears turned this way and that at the noises coming from over the hill, Henry turned and looked up at Pike, "What do you think is going on?"

"No idea. Should we check?"

A shout came through the air and Henry looked worried, "I don't want to, but someone could need help."

Pike nodded and decision made, they got up and made their way towards the sounds of the argument. 

A small group of three men were towering over the prone figure of another man. His body heaving into the grass while one of his arms cradled his stomach. The tallest attacker leaned down and grabbed a fistful of his victims' hair, "Lesson for today: Don't touch what isn't ours." Then he shoved the mans face into the ground, stood up, and then brought his boot down on the other mans back. 

The other two men laughed and came forward, ready to join in with their boss when Pike had seen enough. "Hey!" He ran forward, Francis at his side and Henry following behind him, and stopped a few feet away from the men, "Leave him alone and just go."

"Who the hell do you think you are to tell me what to do?"

Pike stood tall and his chest puffed out slightly, "I'm a person who knows what you're doing isn't right. I don't care what you think this man did. You will leave him alone."

"Or maybe you guys can join him. He shouldn't have to suffer alone." The leader nodded his head towards Pike and Henry; the other two men advanced. Pike whistled and used his index and middle finger to make a swiping motion in front of him. Francis growled and bared her fangs at the men; when they stopped, she advanced, stalking them slowly as they backed up.

She growled, snarled, and barked. The normally sweet dog showing the three men that neither she nor her masters were going to lie down and show their bellies willingly.

"Jason, dude, I'm not tangling with any dog."

"Yeah. You want to continue on you go for it. We'll be waiting by the car."

They backed away and headed towards the road. "Chickenshit cowards!" Jason yelled after them before returning his attention back to the two men and their dog, "That dog can't be with you all the time and this is a small town. I'd watch myself if I were you." Then he left, following after his two lackeys and out of sight.

Pike made another noise and Francis sat down on the grass and wagged her tail, tongue lolling out of her mouth and a smile on her face, "Good girl Francis."

Henry went over to the man and helped him up of of the ground, "We should get you to the hospital."

"Yeah. Thanks for that."

Pike wrapped his left arm around the guys waist and the mans left arm over his shoulder, "Henry why don't you go get our things and i'll start him towards the truck. Take Francis."

Henry and Francis quickly grabbed up their lunch pack and blanket before catching up to the slow moving duo. 

"I'm Pike. My husband Henry and our dog, Francis."

"Dean. Nice to meet you."

"So what was that all about?" Henry asked.

Dean laughed, "I know that guys girlfriend. She was an ex of mine and we're still friends. I just got back into town a month ago and we decided to meet up for lunch yesterday. I guess he saw us and took exception to the fact that another man hugged his girlfriend. I tried to tell him it wasn't like that, but he wouldn't listen. Didn't believe me when I told him I was gay."

Pike and Henry looked at each other and let out a small laugh, "No kidding."

"Yup. He said I didn't look like the type and then punched me in the stomach. Wasn't aware I had to look a certain way in order to like men. Guess I missed that memo."

"Got it last week. You need to learn how to check your email more often."

Dean let out a laugh and grimaced as he was helped into the middle seat of a red truck. Henry got in on the passengers side and closed the door while Pike made sure Francis was good being designated to the bed of the truck; her own special dog pillow waited for her anytime she had to sit back there and she gladly laid down. Pike hopped in on the drivers side, started the truck, and drove off down the road towards the hospital. 

"Thanks again for the help."

Pike smiled, "We didn't do anything. Francis really did all the work, so if you wanna thank anyone thank her. She accepts rawhide as a suitable payment." 

Francis barked from the back and all three men laughed. "Consider it done."

"Once you get a clean bill of health from the doctor let us take you out. Give you a proper welcoming."

"I'd like that, thanks."


	6. You're No Mystery To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of "Miss California" by Jacks Mannequin. Pikes a stalker.

Today had been a good day.

He had been able to close up the store early, grab his camera, and make it down in time to get some really great shots at the park during the festival.

He couldn't wait to develop them tomorrow at the store. 

Hanging his keys on the nail by the door and toeing off his boots, Pike went to the kitchen and fixed himself a small meal and opened up a beer. 

Francis sat at his feet waiting patiently, the dog knowing that she wouldn't have to wait long for him to give her the rest of his food. 

Pike finished off the bits he knew Francis couldn't have then put the plate on the floor for her. Grabbing up his beer he moved to the living room and grabbed a large photo album from his bookshelf.

He sat on the couch, put his beer on the coffee table, and set the album in his lap, opening it to the first pages. 

His fingers moved over each picture reverently with a soft smile on his face and his eyes crinkled around the edges. 

Inside, plastered page over page over page, were pictures of but one man, in varying stages of his life. All of them were candid shots, taken form afar, of Henry Hart. 

All of the pictures were just of him. No one else.

No one else was as perfect.

He took a few more minutes and gazed at his variety of pictures before putting his album back on the shelf with several others. All of them filled over the years since Henry had come back home. 

Pike shut off the light and started off to bed. 

His obsession with Henry would not be able to be quelled by just pictures and he knew he'd have to figure out a way to keep Henry all to himself without the town knowing.


	7. I'm Paranoid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of "I Think I'm Paranoid" by Garbage. Henry feels paranoid. Could be part 2 of previous chapter "Miss California".

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end for the nth time that day. Henry was quick to look up and around, trying to catch someone watching him because he knew someone must be. 

A week after he had returned to Big Eden he had started to get this feeling that someone was watching him. It didn't really bother him at first because so many people had been surprised to see him and he figured it was still partly disbelief on there part.

When the feeling persisted though and didn't stop after the two month mark that's when Henry started to get antsy and jumpy.

He kind of felt like someone would jump out and grab him at any moment during the day.

Dean had joked with him a few times and scared him out of his wits by popping up silently behind him and grabbing his arms. Henry didn't find it funny until Dean would kiss him on the lips in apology, eventually leading them to more amorous ventures in the bedroom. Sometimes he pretended to be scared just to get the sex that came afterwards.

Henry looked up and glanced around the bar. He didn't see anyone looking at him, but still the feeling persisted. 

"Henry?"

He turned and looked over at Dean who was leaning against the pool table with a frown on his face, "You okay?"

Henry nodded, "Yeah, I'm alright just...i'm just being paranoid. You ready to lose?" He smiled and lined up his shot, sinking in two stripes in the corner pocket.

"I never lose. After all," Dean walked over, hooked his right arm over Henry's waist and pulled him in for a kiss, "I won you didn't I."

Henry laughed and pushed him away, "Why are you such a sap?" He leaned back down and felt Dean smack him on the butt as he passed, "Why do you bring out the sap in me?"

Henry shot and missed, laughing and looking up at Dean he shook his head, "Really?"

Dean looked confused for a minute before he flushed and made to line up his shot, "Shut up."

Henry laughed and watched as his partner, in his embarrassment, proceeded to sink four shots consecutively. 

He still felt eyes on him throughout the night, but decided he'd try and squash his paranoia and just enjoy date night with Dean.


	8. Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of "Tonight" by FM Static.

Pike had just gotten out of the shower when he caught the end of Henry's ringtone coming from his cell phone on the side table of the bed. It had been three weeks since he had last seen or heard from his partner. If Henry still considered them partners considering the fight they had had and the words each other had spoken. He rushed forward and answered breathlessly, "Hi."

"Hey."

It wasn't an awkward silence, but it was. "How's your show going?"

"Good. Great. Sold six of my pieces."

"That's wonderful. So, uh, how--how's Mary Margaret and her family?"

"They're good." A minor pause came over the line and Pike knew something else was coming. A soft exhale of breathe and then Henry's voice come over the line with, "She's trying to get me to look at studios for sale here. Wants me to come back to New York."

Pike sat down heavily on the bed. His chest felt weighted down by rocks and he only just barely managed to choke out, "Wh-what did you say?"

They both knew he wasn't asking Henry to repeat himself.

There was a long pause. Longer than Pike thought his heart could stand when Henry's quiet answer reached his ear. 

"I told her no."

Pike sagged against the headboard and gripped the cell phone tighter, "I'm glad." He paused and took a breath, "I'm sorry."

"I am too. I didn't mean to say what I did."

"Me either."

"I'm on the roof of Mary Margaret's and with all these lights...I can't see our stars. I miss you. Tonight especially."

"I miss you too. So much."

"I'm only staying here for a few more days. Maybe you could pick me up from the airport?"

Henry sounded shy and hopeful. Like Pike had a choice in the matter when really he had never had a choice when it came to Henry Hart.

"Just let me know when and I'll be there waiting. Always Henry."

A choked noise and then, "I love you Pike."

Pike closed his eyes and a few tears rolled down his cheeks. He wiped them away with the back of his hand, "I love you Henry."

They stayed up talking for hours after that and only stopped when he could hear Henry's voice start to go soft and slurry. They said goodnight and after Henry hung up, so did Pike.

He blushed when he realized he had been talking to Henry wearing only his towel and he quickly got dressed in some pajamas before setting himself into his side of the bed. Francis jumped up and laid in her spot at the end of the bed. 

Pike smiled and his eyes started to droop. Tonight was going to be the easiest time he had had getting to sleep and soon Henry would be home and everything would be good again. 

He just had to wait a few more days. 

He could do that. He had been waiting his whole life for Henry, a few more days were nothing he couldn't handle.


	9. Face Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of "Face Down" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Talk of domestic violence.

There was another bruise coloring the dark skin on Pikes cheek and Henry wondered how many more where hidden beneath the clothes his best-friend wore.

"Pike."

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing!" Henry shouted, causing a few people in the diner to turn their heads and send them questioning looks. Henry took a deep breathe and calmed himself somewhat before lowering his voice, "Jesus Pike. How many more bruises, cracked ribs, and hospital trips is it going to take to make you realize that Gary doesn't love you. Not if he's doing this. This isn't how you show someone you love them Pike."

"It was my--" "Don't you dare say it was your fault."

"You don't understand."

"What don't I understand?"

"Gary, he's...he's just been, it's not easy for him. He's had some family things that--" Henry reached over and placed his hand over Pike's wrist, stopping the words before they were spoken and gently, he tugged him so Pikes eyes sought his. The first time they did since he had slid into the booth and hoped that his friend would understand, "Pike, there is no excuse you or he can use to make what he's doing justifiable."

Pikes cheeks colored in embarrassment.

"What if it was reversed? What if it was me Pike? What would you say to me or have me do if my boyfriend was treating me the way Gary treats you?" 

Silence reigned over their table and the waitress came over to refill their coffee cups before moving away quickly to some new customers that had just arrived.

Henry's eyes hadn't left Pike's face as the waitress came and left and he waited. Wanting, needing to know what Pike would do if it was him.

"I would do what you're doing. I would tell you to leave him. That you deserved more. Better. That and...and I, I would tell you, beg you to leave him and ask you to, to, to run away with me..." Pikes eyes caught his quickly before looking away again and continuing with, "because I love you." It was said in a whisper but Henry heard him all the same and he was surprised by the last bit.

He had no idea that Pike felt that way about him. That he wanted him the same way that he wanted Pike. 

"Pike...I love you too. Have loved you for a long time now." He moved his hand form Pike's wrist to his hand and intertwined their fingers, "I want you to leave Gary and run away with me Pike. Will you do that? Will you run away with me?"

Pike looked up sharply at the confession from Henry. He had never hoped that Henry would love him too. That maybe he could have who his very soul called for and when Henry asked him to run away with him Pike didn't hesitate because he had been waiting so long, "Yes."

Henry leaned forward while simultaneously pulling Pike forward by the hand before he captured the other man's lips with his in a chaste kiss that would be the beginning of a lifetime for the two.


	10. You and Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of "You and Me" by Lifehouse.

The Maine Port Park in Big Eden had been taken over by the town. 

Picnic tables were donned white tablecloths with beautiful daisy and sunflower centerpieces. There were numerous men and women manning different barbecues cooking various meats, fruits, and vegetables and jokingly arguing about who had the best sauce or grilling technique.

The dance floor they usually hauled out for holiday picnics and town festivals was in place and children and adults showed off their skills in two-stepping, slow dancing, and in a surprise moment, pop and locking. The result of which caused the attempted, a 70 year old grandmother of twelve, to pull a muscle but didn't dampen her spirit any as her grand kids hovered around her and boasted about her skills, bringing her anything she wanted and showing her their own attempts at hip hop dancing.

People were smiling, laughing, dancing, and enjoying the cool summer breeze that was brushing coolly over their heated faces. 

Off to the side, sitting at a slightly secluded picnic table that was indistinguishable from the others was sitting two men. One was short, fair and dark-haired with an aquiline nose and small hazel eyes. The other was a tall, dark and rough looking man with a shy smile and dark chocolate colored eyes. 

Both were unaware of the others for the moment as they sat together, hands clasped together, leaning in to each others space and stealing kisses.

"I can't wait to get you home Pike."

Pike brought up their clasped hands and kissed Henry's knuckles, "Anywhere you are is home for me Henry."

"Sap." Henry smiled, leaning forward and kissed his new husbands lips, "I can't wait to get you home to where it's just you and me," he grinned and mouthed over the spot Pike had kissed, "and our bed."

He laughed when Pikes face darkened in a blush and he looked away bashfully, "Who says we have to wait?"

Henry could have been knocked over with a feather, that's how surprised he was at his husbands words. His normally soft-spoken, shy, quiet husband was perfect for him. "Then lets get out of here. This party isn't going to die down anytime soon and I doubt anyone would hold it against us if we left early from our own reception."

Pike nodded, stood, and with their hands still clasped together, he pulled Henry Hart-Dexter away from the table and towards his bright red pick-up truck. 

Jim and Grace were the only ones that noticed and they didn't mention it to anyone. Letting the newly weds sneak away to enjoy the beginning of their new life by themselves.


End file.
